


【小洛豪滴滴滴吹】半像不像-果蔬店不打烊

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】你说米饭我说饿！（R1SE） [2]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 壶言画语预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: zyr出没预警向前看的方洛遗部
Relationships: 小洛豪
Series: 【同人文】你说米饭我说饿！（R1SE） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651177





	【小洛豪滴滴滴吹】半像不像-果蔬店不打烊

徐一宁并不是不想讲，只是在等任豪主动问。

不过闷葫芦三棒子打不出一声响。

听完整场青春荒唐，也和拼拼凑凑的传言差不离，心里有点钝痛，任豪也只是收紧了搂着徐一宁的手，缓缓摩挲着。

徐一宁平时并不是故意软糯，只是从前做社长的时候故意稳重罢了。

所以现在吚吚呜呜的小心吐露心声，不过是再真实不过的自己罢了。

任豪听见了，他说其实你俩不像的。

任豪缓缓吐出一口气，下巴抵着徐一宁的头顶，每讲一个字都像从天灵盖上灌下来。

“其实我和他挺像的，我年轻的时候也一头热闹过荒唐过，只是现在事经历地多了，人就变了些。学会了，嗯，怎么说，社会生活。”

“哪有你这样还上赶着说像的。”

任豪侧过脸盯着徐一宁的眼睛看。

“又不会怎么样。“

一寸一寸接近了。

“我知道你现在想亲的是我，又不是他。”

任豪仿佛拥有着无穷耐心似的，衔着徐一宁的嘴唇研磨着，气得徐一宁直拿舌头抵他。

“唔，你，你又知道了。”

任豪拉开一段距离，深深地看着他，缓缓又虔诚地吻了吻徐一宁的眼睛。

他能感受到徐一宁紧张地微颤的睫毛和就要溢出的泪水，小哭包。

“因为我知道就算你时常还像个小哭包，就算我把你当儿子养不想你长大，你也早已经长大到已经不会去爱爱不到的人。”

而我就在你眼前，正正好，给你爱，给你来爱。

“其实我是，我是怕你觉得，我是因为，因为你像，才，才喜欢你，你的。”

太不禁夸了，刚夸完眼泪水就像能卖钱一样往下掉。任豪仿佛看到徐一宁拿泪水称斤两卖钱的场景不由得笑了。

“要是我误会了，你就应该跑来告诉我，不管开始是什么，最后好喜欢好喜欢我的原因是因为我。”任豪伸出大拇指轻轻捻了捻徐一宁泛红的眼角，哭起来是真的好看啊，没有见过比他哭起来更好看的男孩子了。

但是好看，也最好不要再哭了。

**Author's Note:**

> > 我看着徐一宁这么多年，他不是一个可以用人设简单概括的孩子，但有时候我也有些庆幸，人设也是一层保护色，让他也单纯也复杂。无论是从他音乐社社长时期就爱他的家长，还是才开始爱他的十二，都谢谢你们，当他拥有各式各样的粉丝群体的时候，他才是一个全方位的爱豆。从330懵懂出道，到舞台剧的满眼泪花，到夏日祭的落叶归根，再到创造营被大家看见，徐一宁始终是我心里的养成系之光。  
> >  
> > 我不否认我最开始排斥小洛豪，到磕小洛豪，是有方洛情感投射的，但是慢慢会发现不一样。  
> >  
> > 小洛豪就是一个在对的时机遇到对的人的cp，愿好。


End file.
